Three Weeks
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: Trunks has Pan all to himself for three weeks, is that enough time to make her fall in love with him?


**_Important notes:_**

**_Goku and ChiChi were married at 16 and had Gohan when they were both 18. Goten was born when they were 23. Pan, who is Goku and ChiChi's daughter in this story, was born when her parents were both 30. In this story, Gohan is 37; Goten is 32; and Pan is 25. _**

**_Trunks is 33 and Bulla is 26._**

**_The Buu saga happened, just everyone was much younger. The Grand Tour Happened, Goku is no longer in his Chibi form, and baby was defeated. However, the Shadow Dragons and everything else after Baby did not happen and Goku didn't leave. _**

**_Like all fanfiction stories, I do not own anything Dragonball Z related._**

**Three Weeks**

**Chapter One: The Arrangement.**

Trunks's personal cell phone rang, the screen flashing an unknown number, which was strange because only close family and friends knew of this number. Frowning that his work was being interrupted by someone, he slid the screen lock and pressed the phone to his ear, "Trunks Brief speaking."

"Trunks?" A soft female voice resounded through the crackling noise from the other end of the phone.

Trunks racked his brain for this familiar voice before springing to the conclusion that it was Pan, and this wasn't her normal cellphone number.

"Hey Pan! You're calling from a different number, is everything alright?"

There were more cackling and pop noises from the phone, but Trunks could hear Pan's voice clearly, "Yeah, my cell isn't getting signal down here. I'm on the satellite phone. I'm going to be very blunt because I don't know how long this signal will last and tell you why I called."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I received the e-mail from Bulma that her and my brothers were throwing a surprise birthday party for my mom; I told her I wouldn't be able to make it but I only did that because I wanted to surprise everyone. Our project finishes up here in three days and the boat will be here within the next four. I'll be in Australia in almost two weeks but my lease is up on my flat and I don't have anywhere else to stay besides at a hotel. I was looking at flights and the only flights from Sydney to Japan are almost three weeks before the party. I was wondering if I could crash at your place when I got back to Japan since you are the only one in the group that doesn't have a big blabbermouth and will keep it secret that I'm back home. I would fly myself, but I want to stay hidden the whole time. If you're not okay with it since it has been forever since we've seen each other, I can find a…"

Trunks interrupted her before she could finish, "No, no, there's no need for you to be holed up in a hotel that long. What day is your flight arriving? I'll clear my schedule to come get you."

"Really?" Pan's voice began to crackle, "I know for sure I'm arriving on a Tuesday, but I can send you an e-mail of my flight schedule. You're starting to crackle on my end, I think I'm going to be losing signal soon, and I can image that you can barely here me. Thanks so much, Trunks."

"It's no problem, Pan," Trunks replied, "Just send me the e-mail and I'll come get you."

"I will do that! And thank you once again. Goodbye, Trunks!"

"Bye, Pan; I'll see you soon," Trunks heard the resounding click of her disconnecting the call. With a smile, Trunks set his phone back down on his desk and picked up his pen to resume his paperwork but his mind was distracted.

Trunks hadn't seen Pan in a long time. It had been almost five years. She had graduated at seventeen by testing out of her classes and began college over at Orange Star University and received a bachelor degree in both physics and biology. From there she had transferred to a university in Tokyo at twenty and began to work on her masters in the same fields. ChiChi and the rest of the Z-Warriors were incredibly proud of Pan for once again graduating at the top of her classes and for completing each of her degrees in such sort of amounts of times when it normally took the average person four years.

Trunks regretted to say that during her work on her master's, he hadn't seen Pan. It seemed that every time their families had a get together, the moment he would show up, she had to leave or he would get called into work for some emergency once she arrived. It came as a big surprise to Trunks, and to the rest of the Z-Warriors, that Pan decided to apply for a fast-track doctorate degree overseas. They weren't surprised that she had been accepted, her marks were high and she had maintained a 4.0 GPA, and she had wonderful references: her older brother was a renowned scholar and she was family friends with the owners of Capsule Corp. No, what was shocking was that Pan was going overseas at the age of almost twenty-three for six months of classes before disappearing to Antarctica where she would do a work study project of her own design.

During those two years that she had been gone, not many of the old gang had seen her. During her first year, she had a two week break, but after arriving back in Australia by boat, she had a few days to spend with her family before she had to get back on the ship that would take her back to Antarctica. During these past few years the only contact that Trunks knew of her having with anyone was grainy video chats and pictures taken by scientific photojournalists.

"_Yes_," Trunks thought, "_It would be nice to see Pan again. It's been a long time_." Trunks wondered how much she had grown these last few years, the last time he had seen her he remembered that he had remarked to himself that she had turned into a beautiful young lady…

-XOXOX-

Trunks couldn't stop fidgeting as he waited at the airport and continually kept checking his watch. Pan's flight had landed almost an hour ago, but he had seen no sign of her. She obviously would have her ki lowered as much as possible, which was why Trunks was having a hard time finding her. Thus, Trunks stood off to the side of the conveyor that was bringing down the passenger's luggage trying to get a good look at travelers as they came through the line.

Trunks felt someone poke him in the side, and acting upon reflexes, he spun quickly and grabbed their hand, the owner of said hand giggled.

"Glad to see you're still quick," The dark haired woman spoke.

"Pan?" Trunks asked in disbelief as he pulled her into a hug, noticing that she her head came up to his shoulders.

Pan smiled and nodded, as she pulled down her sunglasses and winked at him before pushing them back up her nose.

"Yeah, figured I would come in disguise. I didn't know if you still had your paparazzi fan club following you around."

"Is your hair really that short?" Trunks commented on the few whips that flew free from her oversize blue knit hat.

"Oh no, it's much longer than this. I have it all piled up in a bun." Pan spun around, showing the many layers of clothing that she had own. "I wanted to look like a touring hobo." She laughed, but Trunks had to admit that with the oversize navy tunic dress with a large black sweater, black leggings, and fur lined boots, she looked rather fashionable, if not comfortable.

Pan picked up the bag next to her foot, "Shall we be going?"

Dumbfounded slightly by her, Trunks recollected his ability to form words and took her bag from her, "Yeah, my car's outside. Is that your only bag?"

Pan nodded, "Yeah. Most of its capsules of my subzero temp clothing and gear. I have a few clothes capsulated but not much. I hate to sound like Bulla but I need to go shopping."

Trunks laughed, "Well, I can arrange that. We'll get you a better disguise than this."

Pan stuck her bottom lip out, "What's wrong with this disguise? You didn't recognize me."

"I didn't, I admit, but I'm sure your mom would."

She huffed, "Yeah, more than likely. My brothers ruined everything for me when trying to use all the tricks in the book to get away with things."

They had reached Trunks's car in the parking lot, which Trunks unlocked, and placed Pan's bag in the back before sitting down in the driver's seat. Pan removed her glasses and hat, and attempted to smooth down the flyaway hairs. This was the first time that Trunks had had a good look at her since her arrival and he couldn't help but stare. When she had left years ago, she was beautiful, but now….now she was simply gorgeous. Her skin was a creamy white, the only sign of wind damage from being in sub-zero temperatures was a slight rosy blush across her cheeks, and dark lashes accented perfectly black eyes and brought out the natural plump of her soft pink, perfectly kissable, lips.

_"Wait, where did that last part come from?"_ Trunks shook his head. He had just picked little Panny up not ten minutes ago and he was already wanting to kiss her.

Pan smiled at him, flashing perfectly white teeth, "Are you done staring at me?" She snickered.

"I'm sorry," Trunks laughed, "It's just been so long since I've seen you. I kinda half expected to be picking up Grand Tour Pan, not suddenly-a-woman Pan."

Pan laughed at his remark, "Well you haven't changed a bit at all. Your hair is slightly longer though."

Trunks brushed back a strand of his hair behind his ear. Normally, he kept his lavender hair trimmed to fall at the ears but he had gotten lazy and let it grow this past year and it fell almost to his shoulders. "But what's this?" Pan pointed at Trunks's cheek, "Do I detect stubble?"

Trunks rubbed at his face where black stubble was beginning to show, he had to admit, he was getting lazy on shaving too. He laughed though, "Yeah, I haven't shaved in a while."

"Wow," Pan whistled, "I don't think I've ever seen you unshaven. Just don't grow a mustache like your dad did. That had to of been the most hilarious thing he has ever done. Although, it was handy when he took us shopping since it was very intimidating."

Trunks let out a loud belly laugh, "Yeah, I remember. You girls teased him till he shaved it off. He's got one back now, but this time it's accompanied by a goatee."

Pan gave an exasperated gasp, "No. Oooh, what does Bulla say about it?"

"She has threatened to shave it off. But because of her throwing a big deal about it, a lot of the other guys decided to grow out their facial hair. Goten has a mustache now, too. Your dad had one for a while but ChiChi threatened to never feed him again and it's gone now."

"Goten better still have it when I see him," Pan commented, "I bet it looks hilarious."

"Yeah it's pretty funny. Bulla hates him with it and threatens to leave him but he just tells her she has to love him for whom he is."

"I guess married life becomes them then?"

Trunks shrugged, "They're good for each other."

"I'm glad. Has my mom bugged them about children yet?"

"All the time."

"Good! I regret ever showing her how to "get on the internet." All she does is send me photos of babies with comments like "Your child will probably look like this," or "this baby is so cute, you should find one to adopt." And all I reply is that "I have a limited selection of men on the continent, but I'm sure one of the nine with me will gladly help." And then I end up getting the "safe sex talk" like I'm a fourteen year old girl again."

Trunks's grip tightened slightly on the steering wheel. Despite laughing at the over-protective, grandma-crazed tendencies of ChiChi, he could not imagine Pan breeding with any man. "How many people were out at the station with you?"

"There are twenty of us all together usually; twelve men and eight women. Sometimes we could have around ten extra people depending on who the US sends when they deliver fuel to us."

"So you've been basically trapped in an ice castle for the last two years with only nineteen other people?"

"Mmhmm," Pan placed the back of her hand on her forever and tilted her head back dramatically, "Yes and no prince to rescue the damsel in distress."

"Ha, you're the one that put yourself in that situation."

"True. I don't know why I ever agreed to it – I guess I could blame it on being young and dumb and looking for adventure. But hopefully it all pays off. I sent in all my thesis papers almost a month ago and my experiments have been replicated three times now with 91.4% success rate each time."

The two of them had arrived at Trunks's house and pulled inside of his garage. Trunks popped the trunk and removed Pan's bag for her before unlocking the door that led into a hallway. Once they had entered the house, Giru came whizzing from around the corner, Pan caught him and happily spun the robot around.

"Trunks told Giru Pan was coming. Giru happy to see Pan!" The robot waved his hands rapidly.

Pan hugged the robot again, "I missed you Giru! Are you taking good care of Trunks?"

The robot bobbed, "Giru's good at his job! Giru knows you being here is a secret, too."

Pan held up her finger in a 'shhhing' motion, "Yes, that's right. It's our little secret – it's going to be a big surprise."

Giru ran one of his own finger's across what would be his "mouth" in a zipper motion, "Giru's lips are sealed."

"What was your experiment?" Trunks said as he sat her bag down on the island in the kitchen.

"The effects of atmospheric pressure on biotic organisms undergoing cultural eutrophication, in general I was playing with several different kinds of bacteria and algae, but we also did observations and noninvasive testing on the animals already living there as well as a few physics experiments. In short, I made a pill that won't let your ears pop if you're flying on a plane, or for people that would like to have hoover cars but can't overcome the change in pressure naturally."

"Did you test it on yourself?"

Pan shook her head, "Nope, I have had absolutely no chance to fly since my time there and it has driven me so stir crazy. There were times when I would try to sneak away; Dad would instant transmission to me but it became too risky when they were asking why I was gone for a few hours and they couldn't find me. We could be alone whenever we were inside, but there were cameras everywhere and we weren't allowed to go outside by ourselves in case one of us became injured and couldn't get back."

"I see," Trunks thought for a moment, "My mom talked about making a ki suppressor, I know she has a few prototypes but I don't know how well they work. I'll get one from her and we can test it out; in the meantime I do have a gravity machine here that blocks your ki."

"Oh that would be excellent," Pan said as she began to remove her sweater and shirt, she had a body hugging long sleeve shirt on underneath her previous layers.

"Still dressing for the cold?" Trunks commented.

Pan shrugged, "I'm actually pretty hot. I haven't acclimatized myself to the weather here and it seems that anything above thirty degrees has me sweating.

"Say Trunks, what do you have to eat?" Pan, like a true Son, was good at changing the subject to food.

Trunks smiled, "Whatever you want, help yourself."

Pan jumped off of the stool and started going through the cabinets, Trunks sat down at the island and watched her rummage. "You really like to eat like a bachelor don't you?" Pan asked holding up a can of raviolis.

"Well," Trunks rubbed the back of his head, "Normally I eat out, order something, or eat at Mom's. Mom or Bulla brings over groceries for me and I just eat the stuff."

"You sound like Goten did when he lived in his apartment," Pan placed a package of meat in the sink and a few more items from the refrigerator she found. "Where's your cookware?"

"Bottom cabinet and drawer over there," Trunks pointed to the adjacent cabinet from the stove.

"Can you still handle spicy?"

"Oh yea, the hotter the better," Trunks teased.

Pan moaned, "I know this sounds ridiculous, but I'm really, really excited to actually have real food. After two years of dehydrated, prepackaged food, you get sick of it."

"Did you eat while at the airports on the way here?" Trunks knew she had three layover flights, but they were no more than an hour long each.

"Just vending machine food," Pan stuck out her tongue in a sign of a grimace.

The two shared a home cooked meal together before Trunks showed Pan to the guest room where she would be sleeping for the next few weeks.

"Thank you once again, Trunks," Pan commented as she unpacked a few things, "I owe you one."

Trunks shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

Pan pulled out a few night clothes, "I think I'll shower and head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I might be working late tomorrow, but feel free to help yourself to anything you want. Giru can easily show you where things are at too."

Giru nodded in a bob beside Trunks, "Giru will help Pan tomorrow."

Pan smiled, "Good night you two."

Trunks shut her door after his goodnights and walked to his room with Giru in told.

"Giru's glad to have Pan back."

"Me too, Giru," Trunks replied as he sat on his bed and removed his shoes.

"Do you think Pan will stay forever with us?" The robot was snuggling down into his docking station.

"That's up to her, Giru," Trunks commented, but inside he thought that nothing would be better than having her stay forever with them.

-XOXOX-

Trunks adjusted his tie again before doing a pocket check to make sure that he had his keys, phone, and wallet before heading to work. As he walked down the hall, he peaked in Pan's room to find her still sleeping, an unmovable mass hidden underneath a pile of blankets.

Giru blinked beside Trunks, "Giru, check in on Pan and make sure she has everything she needs."

Giru gave a mock salute, "I will send a message to your mobile phone if Pan needs anything."

Trunks shut her door before heading off to work.

It was a long day for Trunks, and like he had thought, he ended up staying late as it was around seven in the evening when he had gotten off of work due to the influx of new contracts that needed his approval. He had gotten worried that neither Pan nor Giru had sent him a message all day but he knew that the robot would of called him if there was any emergency at all. Trunks opened the door to his home and in a one swift motion, had kicked off both of his shoes and threw his briefcase to the ground.

Giru, having heard Trunks pull into the driveway, zoomed into the room, "Trunks is home!" The robot announced.

"Hey Giru. Did you and Pan have a good day?"

"Giru had a good day. Pan's still asleep."

"Really?" Trunks looked at his watch. She must have been tired, but that was understandable considering she had spent the last couple of days on a plane and before that she had been busy. "Did you check on her?"

Giru nodded, "Giru checked. Her vital signs or normal."

Trunks shrugged, "We'll just let her sleep then." Trunks emptied his pocket and deposited a pile of random bolts and circuits on the counter for the robot, "Here's some defected parts if you want them." Giru happily cheered at this and began to eat them while Trunks shuffled through the collection of takeout menus he had.

Trunks set the containers of food down on the counter after paying the delivery man and began to bring dining utensils out of the cabinet when Pan stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

Her hair was askew; wisps of it had strayed from her braid she had put in the night before. She pulled out the barstool and took a seat; Trunks sat a plate of food in front of her.

"Dinner for breakfast?" Pan asked, looking up from the Chinese food.

Trunks laughed, "It's eight at night, Pan. You slept all day."

"Oh shit," Pan said as she glanced outside the window at the darkening sky, "I thought the sun was rising late and that's why it was still partially dark," she shrugged, "I'm still tired though." She picked up the chopsticks and began to swirl her noodles into a pile. "Thank you for dinner."

"No problem. Guess you slept pretty heavy then?"

Pan nodded, "Yeah, but I needed it though; I can't sleep on planes. I don't know why, I would of much rather of flown myself though."

"It will be worth it, your mom will be surprised when she sees you."

"She will be surprised, then she will be pissed because I didn't tell her I was coming, and then she's going to cry."

"Sounds accurate," Trunks opened the fridge, "Would you like a beer?"

"Mmmhmm." Trunks removed two beers and opened one before handing it to Pan, who took a deep sip and smacked her lips, "Ooh, you know they water the beer down they give us? It tastes awful and we don't ever want to drink it. For New Year's they sent out champagne, cheap champagne, but it was liquid gold, nonetheless."

The two ate dinner together, both catching up on what had happened over the year before deciding to retire to the couch to watch a movie.

Pan pulled the blanket up to her nose, as she snuggled into the plush couch, and spread her feet out on the ottoman so that Giru could lie between her knees as the three of them watched the latest action-adventure movie. As the movie went on, the three of them become more comfortable on the couch, and before Trunks knew what had happened, Pan had fallen asleep in his lap, nestled between his legs with her head on his chest. He smoothed back the loose strands of hair, his fingers idly caressing her cheek before moving down to her neck. His thumb stopped on her neck, he could feel the tantalizing pulse of her heartbeat as her scent reached his nostrils. His scent was captivating, and he knew it was mingling with his, and beckoning him. There was no denying that in their youth he had always felt a pull towards each other, one that seemed to have grown stronger over their time apart. He had dated over the years but lately he had given up, much to his mother's dismay, on finding someone to settle down with since he didn't relate too many of the girls he dated. That's what they were to him: _girls_. But Pan, she had grown into a beautiful young woman over the last few years, she was intelligent, strong, and everything that Trunks could ever hope for.

Trunks kissed the top of Pan's head and pulled the blanket around them to shelter them for the sudden night chill. Now that she was here, in his arms, in his home, and all too himself for the next three weeks, he was determined to make her fall in love with him.

Three weeks…he could do it….


End file.
